


Ladron de Bolsillo

by Opossumtivity



Category: One Piece
Genre: Double Life, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn, Spanish Translation, reader is a devilfruit user
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossumtivity/pseuds/Opossumtivity
Summary: Actualmente existen dos mujeres distinctivas en la vida de Charlotte Katakuri, una tierna repostera que hace latir su corazon como ninguna y una ladrona enmascarada que solo lo irrita a mas no poder. Lo que el Charlotte no sabe, es que son la misma persona.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Reader, Charlotte Katakuri/You
Kudos: 2





	Ladron de Bolsillo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pocket Thief [EDITING]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359624) by [Opossumtivity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossumtivity/pseuds/Opossumtivity). 



> Hola! aqui le dejo una traduccion de mi historia "Pocket Thief". 
> 
> Supongo que quise tener algo en español para mis lectores de latino america, algo asi como Nathy_Lie tiene historias en portugues (Por cierto les recomiendo su historia "A Criada dos Charlotte" se siente de telenovela C:)
> 
> Algunos detalles que debes saber:   
> -Katakuri tiene 36 años y la lectora tiene 26  
> -Lectora es mujer y mide 305 cm de altura (Casi igual de alto que Cracker, osea que le llega a katakuri a la cintura)

Un solitario barco flota tranquilamente sobre el mar del Nuevo Mundo, las luces brillantes y los gritos de alegría siendo lo único que interrumpe la pacifica noche. Aunque su tamaño es pequeño, el barco es decorado con temática de carnaval, los miembros de tripulación festejan como si fuera el fin del mundo.

“Esos cabrones van a destrozar el barco,” Val suspira.

“Shishishi, déjalos Val,” sueltas una risita. “Han estado trabajando sin parar toda la semana, tienen todo el derecho de quedar hasta el culo.”   
Tu mientras tanto, celebras de una manera reservada con Valentín en tu oficina, tu mano derecha pero también tu mejor amigo de la infancia. Un hombre pez globo que es un cabeza más bajo que tú, pero no es raro ya que tu mides 3,05 cm de altura. 

Al notar que su botella actual esta vacío, Val se levanta por otra botella de ron del barril en la esquina del cuarto. El hombre pez te ofrece una botella, pero tú lo niegas con la cabeza, contenta con tu bebida de preferencia a la mano. Abres un cajón de tu escritorio para sacar un pedazo de papel, deslizándolo hacia el hombre pez. 

“Por cierto, ¿qué sabes sobre este hombre?” le preguntas.

“¿Te refieres a Charlotte Katakuri?” Valentín observa el poster con indiferencia. “Veamos, es parte de los piratas de Big Mom, es el segundo hijo mayor de Linlin y uno de sus Dulce Comandantes. Es un hombre que te mira desde abajo, incluso han dicho que nunca ha acostado en su espalda, básicamente es el hombre perfecto.”

Tu bostezas en aburrimiento. “¿Eso es todo? Oh vamos solo míralo, tiene que haber algo más interesante sobre él.” 

El hombre pez toma asiento al otro lado de tu escritorio, abriendo su botella. “Pues no sé qué quieres escuchar. Es un completo monstro, nunca ha perdido una pelea.” Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

“Su recompensa no es algo de tomar a broma tampoco,” mencionas con un silbido de impresión. “Sabes, ahora que lo pienso. Si queremos seguir con el plan alguien tiene que vigilarlo de cerca para asegurar que todo salga placenteramente.”

“¿Que estas insinuando?” Val nota el interés en tus ojos, inmediatamente se volvió sobrio.

“No estoy insinuando nada, solo pienso que necesitamos información sobre los comandantes de Big Mom y su territorio antes de robar de ella.” Encoges los hombros inocentemente.

Pero el hombre pez no se miraba muy convencido.

“Buen intento, pero te conozco como la aleta en mi mano,” Val te acusa con el dedo. “Tú quieres engancharte al Charlotte no es así?”

Tu intentas defenderte, pero tampoco puedes crear una excusa lo suficientemente creativa y razonable.

Tu cara seria se convirtió en una sonrisa descarada.

“Okay, okay me atrapaste. Es que él es mi tipo de hombre~" tu confiesas. descaradamente.

Tu mano derecha niega la cabeza con un suspiro. “Oh diablos, aquí vamos de nuevo. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo capitán?” se pregunta a sí mismo. “Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, si no puedes contra ellos mejor únete a ellos,” Val dijo con una risita.

El hombre pez se empino su botella, acomodándose en su asiento. “Mientras no se interponga en nuestro plan, haz lo quieras. Eres el capitán después de todo.” Encogió los hombros.

“Tu tranquilo, yo me encargo del Charlotte,” aseguras al hombre pez. “Ve y avísale a los demás.”

Das unas vuelitas en tu silla giratoria, pensando en algo hasta que llamas la atención del hombre pez. “Val, espera-” 

“Hum?” voltea a verte, con una mano en la manecilla de la Puerta. Una parte del reza de que cambiaste de opinión.

“Que opines de una panadería como mi cubierta?” le preguntas.

“Pfft, ¿y a ti desde cuando te gusta hornear?” se burla.

“Desde que supe que quiero llamar la atención de Charlotte Katakuri,” dices con una sonrisa descarada.


End file.
